Shinobi no Kaiju
by Dragon Blaze-X
Summary: To evolve one must face adversity. To face pain. To bear a burden. So that one may move forward. So when faced with all the requirements to evolve what will happen to one Naruto Uzumaki. Summery subjected to change NaruHina, alive parents and rule 63 Sasuke. No god mode and lots of minor crossover


**Hey guys! And any fans I got from my Smite fic I'm glad you decided to read this fic. In all honestly I've been wanting to do this fic for a loooooong while. But never felt I had the skill to pull it off. Because trust me after my first fic's less than stellar performance which I wrote back in middle school. I kinda didn't have the guts for a long while but now that my writing edu is farther along, I finally going to take a shot at it. [Notes for new writers or aspiring writers at the bottom]**

 **Also don't worry I'm not giving up my Smite fic this is just going to change my updates a bit. So it will have a pattern of Smite, This, Smite again and whatever third fic gets voted on in the poll the. Then it's repeat the first three steps and do the other 3rd story.**

 **So please vote on my page guys!**

 **Now to the story notes themselves. Aka changes to cannon and story info that you need to know right now since it may turn you off.**

 **This a non-revenge Naruto neglect story which means he is going to try fix the problem and still loves his family. So this isn't like the 50+ emo Narutos on the fic site. Two I know many of you will not like this But Hinata is the main girl with Naruto (possible small harem 3 at least 6 max….kinda iffy but two for sure). And yes she will be shy for a while but that will be fixed and will become more confident along the way not full RTN but halfway there give or take. Also in the harem will be rule 63 Sasuke. The massacre will happen but she won't be full revenge blown like Sasuke so don't worry. But she will be a bit of a Hime and Tsundere maybe even a little kuudere**

 **Also Tsunade stuck around do to finding family in the form of Kushina whose great aunt was Mito. Jiraiya was around the time of the fox attack. Other than that everything is canon more or less at the point**

 **The next note is this story will include other elements from other manga one of which will be the most Original Naruto fic weapons since the parent series never got off past ch 13. (T_T) [Sneak peek for anyone who can name it the hint is the MC's childhood training was climbing a dam barehanded while the floodgates were open]. But this will fly common weapon for a while (Big ass sword) till the weapon I want is introduced. Next I would like to say I'm taking a note from Seven sin and fairy tail here. Which means side shipping that will be explored or briefed so if you see a match you like let me know if you want more of a side ship or less.**

 **Also I have played all the ninja storm games so you may see a few bit and piece here and there.**

 **OK THAT IS ALL FOR NOW Lets get started on the story**

 **Jutsu = Rasengan**

Speaking = "Fight"

 **Bijuu/Summon/Kaiju speak = "bijudama"**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

 _ **Bijuu/Summon/Kaiju= 'thoughts'**_

 **CH 1**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Konohagakure no Sato known for its Will of Fire. Through it many great Ninja have been forged by its flames, who would then spread it, allowing it to grow and become stronger. But none of the flames burned as bright as the flames passed between the Hokage.

"I must say Lord Hokage, you are persistent."

But even the strongest of flames can threaten to flicker and die out in the face of a strong enough wind.

And one such flame that was caught in a gale was Minato Namikaze. The fourth Hokage. As he stood strong, clad in Leaf Jounin attire with his trademark white coat as red flames that licked its bottom and rose at his sleeves. His Signature tri-pronged kunai clutched in his hand as its wood seem to groan under the strain of his grip.

"And I must say Madara Uchiha that are you are _**very**_ irritating." The Hokage growled out as he looked at the man across from him. Clad in a simple black cloak, its hood covering the ware's scalp. As his face hid behind an orange mask decorated by black flames that crawled towards its single eye hole on his right side as a sharingan gleaned from within the darkness. His from illuminated in the night by flames.

The Flames of his village as it was torn asunder by the strongest of the Bijuu. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. As it's claws tore through homes. Its tails whipped away lives by hundreds. All the while it breath turned the land to fire and its people to ash,

Worry coursed through the Hokage as looked towards the village. This should have been a great day for him. Hell today should have been the happiest moment of his life. As he was blessed with not one but THREE beautiful children. All given life by the love his life, Kushina Uzumaki.

But this _man_ in front of him desecrated that. He not only stole his eldest, his son. But he put the lives of his other children in danger as he tried to kill all his kids with a paper bomb. Though there was one more thing not only made him worried, but sparked a fire that wanted nothing more to than to kill the man in front of him in the most painful and thorough way possible. He not only stole his wife, who up till a few hours ago the most important thing in his life. But he saw her as a _weapon._ One of the things that made of his whole world as a simple _**replaceable thing…**_

He wanted to erase this man.

But it seemed as fortune had not abandoned him entirely this night, because he was able to save his wife and get her safety along with his kids. And if what he saw in the distance was correct, then Sarutobi-san was giving the Kyuubi a lashing with Emma. While a massive Rasengan was driven into its head by his sensei. Giving him a small piece of mind.

But still the fire within burned to kill the man in front of him.

' _I need to get to the village._ ' Cupping his hand he began to create a Rasengan, as well pump a little more chakra to make sure the man in front of him would be nothing more than a stain. Hopefully a messy one.

"Ahhh, hoping to end this I see. But I can tell you now. It won't be **easy.** " Madara commented as a chain came down from his right sleeve.

Charging the two shinobi began to prepare for their last clash of the night. Tossing his kunai in front of him Minato watched anticipation as his foe began to use the same technique that has kept him from dying like the cockroach he is.

Pupils dilating Minato watched as his foe utilized his space-time ninjutsu to fade between dimensions. Turning him into a sense a ghost as he phase through the kunai. Nearing him Minato sensed his kunai passed through his foe's head, inches away Minato vanished…..

" **Hirashin Lv2!** " reappearing in a flash above Madara, Minato held his kunai and drove his Rasengan into his foes back. Destroying the land beneath them. Forming pillars of earth in the attack's wake.

Jumping out of the dust Madara stood atop one of the pillars standing strong before the pain finally set in. Clutching his side his thoughts began to race. ' _Crap I underestimated him. If it wasn't for the fist's cells I would have been a smear._ ' Looking at the center of impact. He saw the Yondaime Hokage began to rise from the dust as he looked up at him slight disappointment that he hadn't made him into a stain. "It seems you got me. I can definitely see-" In a flash Minato was upon him. Palm placed on his chest. ' _Crap he must have marked me!_ '

"Shut up. You talk too much" Minato said as he gave a sharp twist of wrist. Fuinjutsu spreading across Madara torso 'Double _crap a contract seal._ '

"The Kyuubi is off your leash." The blonde's voice like ice as he prepared to charge another Rasengan. "Now DI-" The kage began, only to feel danger prickle his sixth sense. Leaping away he barely dodged the white spike the snaked out of sleeve pricking him as his foe leapt away.

" **You** talk too much." Madara shot back. As the fire shadow glared at him. "You may have wounded me and separated me from the nine tails." In moments space began to distort around the cloak wearer as he continued his rant. "But I will be back, the nine tails will be my pet once more. And I will make the world **bow** to my ambitions." With his piece said space began to collapse around the evil shinobi's body as space folded in onto itself. Before long the head disappeared leaving Minato all alone.

~ **Rumble** ~

Stumbling Minato looked toward the village, only to feel his heart leap into his throat. There standing in the center of the village was the Kyuubi with land cratering beneath it. As it held its head high above it, a dark purple sphere causing the ground crater beneath it once more crushing whatever poor souls near it. "No. NO!" Flashing away as Minato prayed he was fast enough.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiruzen Sarutobi has felt many things in his long life of 56 years be it the hole he felt with the loss of his sensei or his son. To the great joy from the birth of his boys and the day he married his wife. But at the moment as he stared at this beast… This monster he felt true despair and helplessness. As he could do nothing but stand strong in front of his men and pray. For despite all his hard work tonight to get the fox out of his village, it seemed it all was for nothing as the beast charged it attack and prepared to wipe his home off the map.

Only to see to flash of steel as two kunai fell to the earth. One at the fox's feet, the other in front of him and the united leaf shinobi. With that the kage couldn't help but let out a smirk.

" **Hiraishin: Dōrai!** " With a flash of yellow and a great suction the destruction of the village hidden in the leaves was avoided once more. As the beast's attack was shot into a warp gate of Fuinjutsu and back into its chest driving it away from the village and past the mountains, before finally the attack detonated.

"Oi, brat last I checked you were the fastest man alive. And I know how much you detest that nickname, but next time try and do it when we're not about to die. Otherwise you'll ruin my rep with the ladies if my student screwed up this big." Smiling Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh as his student, began to berate his student for his last minute entrance. "Then what does that make me you ugly tad poll." The retired fire shadow quipped at the expense of his student Jiraiya's incomplete toad sage mode.

"I would say the short grumpy monkey. Who hasn't gotten any for the last few years." Jiraiya shot back poking all the points that Sarutobi hated to admit as all his students were taller than him and it has been a while. Which is why he smiled when his student got whacked in the back of the head by both of the two toads on his shoulders.

"Jiraiya-Chan! You were taught better than that." The female purple toad called Shima said as she pinched his cheek. "Ma's right Jiraiya boy respect your elders." The green toad named Fukasaku said as he smacked the sage's head again

" **ROAR!** "

' _Ah right. Nearly forgotten about that_.' was nearly everyone's thought as they took a few moments to inspect the oddity that was the three strongest men in the village's banter. Focusing back on the matter at hand the shinobi turned back to the beast as it recovered from the attack.

"So Minato do you have a plan?" Questioned the Sarutobi. "Yes but you're going to need to buy me a few more minutes. I need to gather some materials for this to work. Nodding the former kage prepared to re-engage the beast as his successor flashed away. "Alright. You heard him men, let's put an end to this beast's rampage."

' _Inoichi, you dead yet._ ' Sarutobi asked to make sure the Yamanaka was still maintaining the mental link between him and the shinobi. ' _Not yet Sir! But I'm nearing the end of my rope keeping this large of a connection going._ ' the pale blond thought back. ' _Very well I'll make this quick. Have the Squads 4-7 pull back for medical help. Keep Anbu divisions 1 and 3 as well as 8, 9 and 10 on offensive while 2 searches for survivors. That is all._ '

' _Hai!'_ Orders being carried out Hiruzen turned to his student. "Jiraiya think you can loosen up its footing."

"How's a little burning oil and an **Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi**." Feeling a grin work its way up his mouth Hiruzen turned back to the beast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In a flash Minato's vision was filled, not with burning bodies and sounds of battle but the very center of his world. There on the bed of his little safe house was his wife sitting at the head of the bed. In her arms he saw something that brought tears of pride to his eyes and a stone sinking in his gut. Children. His children, all so small and fragile. From little blond head Namika, to her older whiskered and red headed twin Mito. And finally his eldest, his son with his blond hair whiskers marking his cheeks. All of them nestled their mother's arms the girls asleep, his son awake and from the crook of his mother's arms seemed to stare at him through his closed eyes.

"Minato! Your back." His wife casting her gaze at him as she gave him a ghost of a smile which that despite its size radiated all her love for him. It only made what he was about to do so much harder. "Kushina I-..." gritting his teeth Minato could practically feel his words try and suffocate him as he continued on this path. "I can't stop the Kyuubi. It needs to be sealed. And the only thing that can work now is the **Shiki Fūjin**." He could now only watch in pain as her face stilled as if the process what he said. Till at last he saw the sparks of realization flash through her eyes that ignited a fire of pure rage.

"Minato...No, No! Anything but that, there has to be another way. Seal it in anything else just not my children please!" It pained him to see her break down as each tear down her cheeks made him feel more and more like scum. "Kushina. It needs to be sealed." At this point Minato felt himself die as training took over giving him a voice of kage rather than a man. Almost as defense mechanism to ease the pain he felt course through his soul.

"Then….SEAL IT INTO ME! I'LL TAKE THAT THING TO THE GRAVE BEFORE I LET IN NEAR MY CHILDREN!" His wife screamed awaking his daughters and sending them into a fit. "Shhhh… Kaa-chan is here. Kaa-chan is here shhhh." Before him he saw something he had dreamed about for last nine months his wife holding their kids as she tried to rock them back to sleep. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, but his heart swelled as he saw his son nearly three hours old seem to reach out towards his sisters as if he had an instinct to protect his family if they were in trouble.

' _That's my boy._ '

But his heart rebelled as he leaned down to wife and children embracing them Kushina's brow leaning into his own. Eyes meeting he began to speak before he changed his mind. "Kushina, I love you and our children sooo much. I waited months for today." The tears began to pour even if his mind told him he need to this, his heart still made its defiance known. "But why? Why must you sacrifice so much Minato, and for what? Leaving our children and damning yourself for some stupid system of power." she choked out, her eyes closing as she leaned into him as if to hide from the pain.

"Hime, were shinobi. A family of shinobi we put things on the line for things like this. " He said arm snaking down to hold his children, feeling the sheer weight of their lives. "That's why I need to do this, so they can grow up with you. In a place where they don't need to fear for a war."

"But, why you? I-i can't do this alone." He felt himself break. "You can. You'll be a great mother. You made a flaky looking guy like me into a Hokage. This will be easy for you." He held her tighter. "So please have faith me like the faith I have in you." With that said his other hand drifted up her back and to her neck with a small pulse of chakra she was out like a light. With the utmost care he set her down on the bed and set the children on her lap.

With a puff of smoke he made a clone. "Take her to Tsunade-sama. She cannot, will die." With heavy heart he watched the clone flash to the hospital with his wife, turning towards his treasures he picked up his children together as they felt like the heaviest thing in the world. As if fate was trying to say don't do it. "I'm Sorry" He apologized as he prepared to do his last act as a father, if he could even call himself that after this night. With his mindset he flashed himself and his children to the battlefield.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hold the line! Division 1 pull out, 4 and 5 launch another bombardment. Barrier team prepare those defenses for the counterattack." Hiruzen shouted over the roar of the flames. Even with both the retired kage's planning and the power of nature they were still being pushed back to the village.

"Sir the 1st and 3rd Divisions have been killed!" shouted a chunin.

"Commander! The barrier has been destroyed!" an Anbu shouted.

Hiruzen could only grit his teeth as more and more of his men were killed off. ' _Minato, I don't know what you're planning but it better be worth it._ ' Tightening his grip on Enma he prepared his next batch of orders. "Pull everyone back. I want every ninja to lay town traps as they head back. You hear me, I want the Fox's Path to be a death trap with enough power to kill a boss summon." hearing a responding of "sir's" Sarutobi stood firm as the fox advanced. "Sensei you coming?" his student Jiraiya asked as he scraped up chakra for another oil spill with both Ma and Pa gone. "I'll hold the rear, for it is the duty of the Hokage to protect his shinobi."

"Fine then I am staying with ya you old fart." Smirking at Jiraiya's response the kage gave a quick spin of the staff as he prepared for the next bout with this monster before him, only for him to feel a flash of chakra behind him and Jiraiya.

Turning Jiraiya began to address his tardy student "About time Minato I was worried you-" but the words died in his throat as he turned as he saw his student's arms were filled with his children. "Minato! What the hell are you thinking, bringing your kids here!" He began to lecture his student only for the dots to connect. "Minato are you out of your mind! You can't possibly be thinking of using that! You will DIE."

"He's right Minato you're the Hokage you need to be here." Sarutobi tried to reason as he looked at his successor. As his eyes wandered towards the children. Only for Minato's voice to bring him back to his eyes now filled with a will of pure fire. "But it is because I am Hokage that I must make that sacrifice. It is my duty for donning the hat of a kage. And why I can't ask the burden of anyone else for that is duty of a kage to bear the heaviest of burdens so his village may be safe. So please let g-GURK!"

"Sensei!" Jiraiya cried out in shock as he watched his teacher bludgeoned his student before he moved and grabbed the children. Hiruzen straightened himself as he looked back to the teacher of man he knocked to the ground. "Jiraiya listen up. And do not talk back." Sarutobi commanded his student in a voice harder than steel itself. Seeing his student's back instantly straighten like it had back in the war the retired kage began.

"I want to tell you that Minato is right. This is the only way" He began getting a wide eyed look from his student before he cast his gaze to Minato as he laid on the ground unconscious. "But he has forgotten that I was also a Hokage, and even if I don't wear the hat the will of fire still courses through my veins. Which is why I will do this in his place. I also know you will try and stop me but, let me say this. I. am. Old. I have lived a long life and have made many mistakes, and lost many dear comrades along the way. But along the way I have seen new life be born when theirs was gone in the forms of you young leaves. Which is why I can't let such young saplings be snuffed out so quickly."

' _Sensei_ '

Lowering his gaze from his teary eyed student he looked at young ones in his arms as a smile crept across his face. "Which is why I must do this. For my journey called life is coming to an end and now I must prepare to catch up to my wife in the next. And I do not plan to let my flames die out with a puff of smoke but a blaze of glory." Once more he looked towards his pupil. "Now do you understand. Why I must do this."

"Hai Sensei!" replied his teary eyed student

"Good, now I'll need your help. Jiraiya I'll need a clone of yours to take Minato back. I don't think I can maintain a clone with that beast." Wordlessly Jiraiya followed his orders as his sensei began to hand him his student's children. "Next I will need you to keep the children safe till I give the signal." receiving a nod of acknowledgement the third Hokage turned ready march of to his last battle.

"Jiraiya!" The kage shouted getting a look from his student. "I have a few last words for you. Do not mourn me, for despite my mistakes be it with my sons or with my duty as a shinobi. I will say this you were never one, you may not of have been my favorite student at the beginning but I will say this you have become a shinobi- no a man I am proud to have had the privilege of knowing and help mold into the person who stands before me. So live enjoy life as much as you can, help raise your god kids, get yourself a wife and if the gods are willing kids before you meet me in the next life." His piece said Sarutobi charged leaving a teary eyed student and two toads with chests puffed out in pride for helping a mold the man was Jiraiya the Gallant.

"Enma are you ready for one last battle my friend." the kage said to his summon the monkey king who took the form of his staff. " _ **Of course Sarutobi, it has been an honor serving with you. May we meet again in the next life.**_ " the boss summon responded back as the two began to close in on the fox. "I do as well so let's send this **bastard to hell!** " Pivoting the kage flung his staff out as it extended and grew larger as it began to build up speed tearing across the land before it smacked into the side of the Bijus's head driving its head sideways.

Roaring in anger the Kyuubi crashed it claw down into the earth intent of smashing its foe. But Hiruzen avoided death as he leaped through the claw and ran up the arm towards the beast's face, with his stomach swelling. He leaped once more and fired his attack " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** " which unleashed a barrage of giant flaming dragon heads each striking the beast's face blinding it for a moment.

Leaping once more the kage landed upon the Bijuu's neck and prepared his next string of attacks. Starting off with a modified **Doton: Doryūheki** Hiruzen allowed the chakra charged mud to stay louse a slip over the side of the beast's head and to the earth. Once enough was made he allowed it to harden forming a makeshift stockade for the beast. Knowing it would only last a moment he slammed down Enma into its neck, once place the monkey boss's arms sprung from the staff and held onto the beast as other end of the staff extended to the heavens.

Running through seal kage prepared the first step of his and Enma's anti-boss summon Jutsu. Leading with **Raiton: Shichū Shibari** forming four great pillars of stone that began to rise around the fox. Crackling with electricity they began to form a cage of lighting, but before they could the bolts began to converge towards a single point. Enma. " **Raiton: Shōmei roddo!** " with a great boom all the lighting that would have been used to hold and attack a massive boss summon was drawn towards and through Enma into a single point on the tailed beast's neck. Sending thousands of gigawatts through beast casing it finally break free of its stocks through its spasms while its tails reshaped the land behind it.

" **RWARRRR"**

" **Hiruzen!"**

"I know!" the kage called out as he was forced to jump away from one of the tales as it attempted to smash him like a gnat. Once clear the kage continued to jump his away across the best's back as heat flowed up from his sandals. ' _It seems the Kyuubi is trying to burn me off. I may need to hurry up, or I may not last much longer.'_ With a final leap he cleared the beast and began to run through seals, as the beast's fur seemed to gain a brighter red hue as heat began to waft off it.

' _First, I'll need cover._ ' **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!** Water gushing from his mouth and onto the beast causing a rush of steam to envelope the area. ' _Next I'll need to bring it down._ ' With cover made he began to circle around the beast hoping to get to a blind spot and strike at it legs. But as soon as he was in place something felt very, very wrong.

" **HIRUZEN ABOVE!** " turning his head skyward even through the mist Hiruzen saw the forms of several large shadows as they rapidly closed in on him. With the warring and his instincts he was able to move out of the way just as the tails came down to strike him. But he was not able to escape unscathed. As the shock wave passed through him, as he felt his organs squeeze from the pressure and his bones rattle like they have been used to bang a drum by a raging oni. All The while his body was sent flying like a rag doll underneath the Kyuubi.

But still the kage persevered as he gritting his teeth as the ground scraped along his back while he slowed from the beast's last attack. Gathering his wits he began to get up only for moonlight to hit him once more with the absence of the beast shadow. Looking up he saw the beast was on its hind legs claw raised to wipe him off the face of the earth.

Acting fast the old ninja placed his staff on the ground and allowed it to extend skyward towards the beast as it began to bring its claw down to crush him. But the ninja was faster as his staff struck the monster's chin and shot it skyward causing the beast to stumble. Seeing an opening the aged shinobi prepared turn the tides, summoning four **Kage Bunshin** and together they began string fourth chains of seals. Ending on the last seal they attacked.

"" **Hitohen Ryu Yongashira!** "" From the shinobi and his clones came forth the five elemental dragons each coming forth in their own destructive glory. But before they even made it halfway to the fox the dragons clashed, and began to form a massive ball of raw chakra and destructive energy turning it a blinding light as the Jutsu fought for dominance. Before long like an egg the ball broke. And from it came forth a white chakra dragon nearly as big as the beast before the shinobi. Much like the shenron it looked like the Jutsu roared before crashing into the Kyuubi blowing it through the landscape as the land behind it was eviscerated in its wake. Till at last the Jutsu ended leaving the Kyuubi laying on it back at the end of the creator its tails splayed out.

With the jutsu's job done the clones dispersed leaving Sarutobi and Enma alone as the aged kage collapsed to his knees. " **Hiruzen!** " The summon shouted as his partner grasped his chest in a coughing fit as a little blood splattered before the old man. "Sorry Enma must have forgotten to take my pills." Sarutobi joked in attempt to alive the pain he felt of his body collapsing under him, as his free hand began to shift towards his pouch fumbling for his "pills".

"Ah well better late than never." the kage said as he pulled out and ate a handful of chakra pills putting him well over the safe limit.

"So then Enma." the kage began as he began to stand once more as chakra began to pour forth from him swirling around him like a vortex as he stared at the beast before. "LET PUT AN **END TO THE KYUBI'S RAMPAGE!** " Bringing back his arm the kage hurled Enma like a javelin towards the beast. "Keep him contained Enma! Jiraiya get over here!" The kage shouted as he began to run towards the beast as his student began to take mighty leaps hoping to catch up with his sensei.

""Hai!/ **Hai!** ""

Cloning himself midair Enma like a hail of arrows of all sizes rained down upon the prone Kyuubi, before long when the torrent finished and with it a trapped Kyuubi. " **Kongō Rōheki!** " Pinned on its back into the ground the beast could only shift its eyes as it gazed at the staffs noticing structures oddly reminiscent of tori gates.

"Jiraiya are the children safe." The kage questioned as he stopped a small distance from the beast's farthest tail and began prep work for the seal by summoning a three cradles for the babes.

"Hi Sensei." the toad sage stated as he went about setting the soon to be jinchuuriki into the ceremonial cradles. "They're ready." the sage said with his task now finished he began to walk behind his teacher. But stopped just as he was about to pass him." Sensei...i-I'll miss you thank you for all that you have done for me, Hime and that little blond gaki Minato." thanked the sage as tears threatened to spill from the hardened veteran.

"I should thank be thanking you Jiraiya when my sensei past on, I honestly was lost for a time. As the shadows of the shinobi life threaten to bury me deep enough that even my wife could not relight my spark. And as I was drawn deeper into the darkness my flames threatened to go out. "Said the kage as he began to flow through the hand seals as the toad once more started to walk putting distance between them so as not to interfere.

"Till I had found three youths each doing their parts to relight it. But only one of them succeeded. Two showing skills that would make any sensei proud beyond imagination. Though that may have sparked the fires within me they did not light it. No the one who relit my flame and sent it into an inferno was the runt of the team. A boy who could not pass a test to save his life and nearly losing every fight he got into with his team. But that did not discourage him as much like a fire in a storm it could have easily been blown out. Rather it was through that harsh weather allowed it to grow. Into a strong inferno the shined bright. And that bright flame in turned relit mine." The feeling of death settled sending little girls into another fit.

Soon as their cries increased in volume the god of death finally began to appear into the mortal plain. "So watch as my flames burn for its last moments! As use the embers as well your flames to make sure the fire of the leaf continue to burn!" His last words of Hiruzen Sarutobi where said the Shinigami finally fully appeared prayer bead in hand and soul cutting blade in his fanged mouth.

Tears in his eyes Jiraiya looked past the oni of death towards his sensei back as he summoned his clones and began to seal the beast. Forcing his eyes to watch as his sensei died he felt a myriad of emotions from sadness to anger at the way this night played out. But what he felt most of was pride as he watched his sensei pulled the Kyuubi apart ripping it to pieces. Its Yin went Namika youngest, the Yang to Mito the middle and the Soul of the tailed beast to the eldest Naruto. All the while the scraps of red chakra flying around making it seem as though his teacher was standing before the world's biggest flame.

But like all things it must come to end, numbly the toad sage could do nothing watch as the death god devour the soul of his teacher as the world seem to still and for once this night become quite. Mustering whatever strength in his body he walked forward step by step till at last he stood over the body of his sensei. Looking down he could not help but crack a smile as tears rolled down his face once more. For as he looked at the man who helped give him direction to his life die not with a whimper in a bed but a smile and a last stand against a near unstoppable force.

"WHAAAAA" turning his head he face the cribs as one of the children started to whale and like dominos another cry followed soon after but unexpectedly a third cry did not follow. Fear striking his heart he quickly moved towards the center altar only to find little Naruto just fine his chest moving at a steady pace as his arms twitched slightly. Heart calming down as his worry that the sealing may have went wrong, he went face the new arrivals.

"Lord Jiraiya" stated one of the Anbu "Your orders." Mind and heart battling on whether he should tend to his sensei's burial or the newly made Jinjuriki. Once more the infant sister began to cry for attention while the boy seemed to start stirring more aggressive under the sage's eyes. Mind made up he decided.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Her head hurt, womb hurt, everything hurt she just wanted go back to sleep and its comforting blackness. But like a Bijuu bomb a memory tore through her mind. "My Babies!" Like an undead she bolted stiffly upright only to fall back down as pain lanced through her whole being. "Lady Kushina! You must not strain yourself anymore if you do, you may permanently damage to yourself. " Came a concerned voice as the darkness retreated from her eyes. "Shizune? Is that you?" her voice was rough as if she tried to swallow an angry fire beetle. "Hai Kushina-sama." the black haired nurse replied as she began to run through a basic diagnostic of her redhead patient while she still could. Because she knew the Uzumaki were one of few more stubborn then her master and would fight her way out the moment she could move her left foot.

"Shizune where's Tsunade-nee? **(1)** "

"Lady Tsunade is down stairs working on the flood of incoming patients do the fox attack." nodding her head Kushina allowed her cousin's apprentice to continue to work. _'Wait fox ..._ ' Bolting upright once more the Uzumaki grabbed the poor nurse by her collar and dragged her to meet her frantic eyes. "Shizune! Where...Where are my babies!" Gulping the 15 year old nurse struggled to find an answer to pacify a woman who now doubt tear through her and the whole hospital if she did not give a decent answer within the next six seconds. "Th-th-They."

"Are right here."

Like a whip the two women's heads cracked towards the window and there he was the lord of toads as he entered like actor in a drama. His face a mask of calm as the children rested in his arms. The two women looked at him in silence as his geta clacked across the tiles towards them, the mother could not help but feel heart jump like a dying fish as her babies came closer as worry and happiness ran rampant through her. While the black haired nurse felt relief and already began preparing for another diagnostic for the babes.

Finally the kabuki ninja made it to the bed and Kushina raised her arms like a beggar hoping they would receive the thing that they desired. And she was obliged as for the first time since the night spiraled out of control she felt whole and alive. "T-t-t-Thank you Jiraiya." Choking out the words as he body seemed to fight over what it wanted to do; thank the man, cry, collapse check her babies or some other thing she probably needs but is forgotten in the wake of the night. So she settled for a ragged thank you towards the man as she hunched over crying while she nuzzled her babies.

"Kushina-sama….If you would let me I would like to examine your children." Shizune said as the red head seemed to flinch away from her in fear as panic washed over her eyes while her arms wrapped around her babies tighter. ' _She has been through too much tonight._ ' backing off the medic nin decided to reiterate her question. "Please Kushina I rather be on the safe side. You don't even need to let go of them alright." Getting a hesitant nod from the red head she moved her glowing green hand over the children. ' _Lungs; working, bones; sound, blood flow; steady. Overall healthy strong Uzumaki babies._ '

"Kushina-sama all your children look healthy and strong."

Almost like a wave the woman's body seemed to slacken as relief flowed over her body as she lays back with the knowledge that her children would be ok. But like a bad gag manga memories of her loved one flashed a bolt across her mind. "Jiraiya….where's Minato." Smiling the old sage internally debated if he should crack a joke here but figured the woman has had enough heart attacks for one night, "The gaki is fine he is a lot tougher than he looks."

"But the sealing."

"Was taken care off. The old man….He took care of it. Must have figured he couldn't let some young upstart upstage him." Despite the dry humor the mood still fell. Scrambling the old spymaster figured he play to the basics; divert the attention elsewhere. "Speaking of the speedy brat where is he? Didn't think Sensei hit him that hard."

Like a stage cue the door flew open at the white haired sages prompt and their hanging on the side of the door was the blond kage himself. "Kushina"

Tears forming the woman returned her husband's words. "Minato." and like a play the scene where the hero after long hard fight returns to arms of his lover and share a passionate embrace.

"GHAAAA!"

"You Son Of A Bitch!"

But most plays normally never involve the Uzumaki and if they do it involves any form of an action scene or the play was more fighting than anything else. So most kinda saw the returning hero getting punched into the wall by his pissed Uzumaki wife for doing the stupid shit in the first place.

"I warned you this would happen." Following after the blond baka twitching in the walls came the endowed figure of the blond Slug Seined. "You would think after all these years this world knuckleheads would know better than to piss of the woman of our bloodline." said the Senju as her haori fluttered behind her.

"You Bastard! If you think you can make up the shit you put me through tonight then you better be prepared to face all 136 levels of HELL!"(2)

"I-i-i sowrry. " Apologizing through busted lip and swollen cheek was all the kage could do as he was peeled off the wall by his sensei in hopes of appeasing his wife. "You damn well better be!...But you came back alive, we have our kids and…..and we can be a family." Now with her anger vented the red finally allowed her husband to wrap his arms around his family.

Despite the heartwarming scene Shizune hated the fact she had to be a nurse first at the moment. "Kushina-sama we really should let you get some rest. So why don't we take the babies... to …..the….nursery….." Losing her voice as the red heads killing intent seemed to spike once more as her hair began to float and her eyes redden. "The next fucker who says anything about taking my babies more than 10 feet away from me. Will find themselves up against the wall and having their ass raped by my chains….Am I clear."

"..."

"I said….AM I FUCKEN CLEAR!"

"HAI !" Almost as single unite everyone be they kage or hidden Anbu guard respond as one. "Good now someone get some cribs in here." With a wave of his hand the kage ushered off his Anbu guards to fetch what his wife asked for. As he moved to embrace his family once more. Just as the darkest of nights for the family ended as the sun peaked over the mountains in the distance signing a bright new day and hopefully a bright new future.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Impassively he watched. To him a night like this while profitable for his 'business' as he ranked many 'profits' be they small change and a hand full of hidden gold. He found something that disturbed him. And to disturb the Shinigami…..well that is no small feat. A feat made only larger by who did it. ' _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_ ' watching as the two men struggled to assemble a bed for the newborn that somehow broke on it delivery. ' _ **Oh the red headed one is shouting again...seems the blond one want to join in shouting as well**_ '' As the Shinigami, as death, fear of him was absolute none escaped it, the kages, not even the so called gods of the past, not even his siblings.

But this babe ignored him. A babe who like any other would cry in a fit the moment even the tiniest amounts of his prescience manifested that would only be canceled out by the smothering of the parent's presence. But when he fully manifested on the mortal plane not even the strongest could escape him. Only those who accept their end were ever without fear. But a babe and a newborn at that could not even fathom the mere concept of death. Ignored him like a soft breeze.

" _ **So what makes you special? Naruto Uzumaki**_ " As the harbinger of death he also had leeway in life. He could see into the souls of the living and read them from every action in life to every action in their past lives. So he looked into child's soul looking deep into it as he examined every fragment to every piece of the child's lives. Till finally he had found something….Examine what he had found a smile grew across his face and the more he examined the bigger it grew. ' _ **So…..He finally comes back….**_ ' Because there in the child's soul was rebirth of that man. A man who defied destiny and made his own. A man who rejects the powers of gods, both true and false. A man who punched him in the face and told him to come back later without a hint of fear.

While mortals often debated whether fate exists or not, that future is dictated by man or god. They were all in a way right yet at the same time wrong. For while strongest of gods could see glimmers of the future they saw not one path but trillions upon trillions. And Even then they were in fact nearly powerless to direct the flow of it, at best they could only nudge it. Maybe a blessing here, maybe dead hero or villain there. Be the angle or the devil on shoulder as they whispered into the shoulders of humans.

But then again human nature was always great big curve ball. Sending the path of fate to the left, maybe up or down, or an angle, or for some reason a loop going backwards. As they fight and strive forward to make their own path. As they claw forward what they believe in, to change the path of the world.

But only one truly defied **all the paths before them.** To tear down the tapestry of time, piss on it and set on fire. Before making his own damn one after mooning the person who made the now desecrated tapestry.

" _ **Things will be Interesting!**_ " laughing death allowed his voice to carry far enough to be heard even into the realms of his siblings, While all mortals whither they knew it or not felt change in the near future. " _ **So Naruto Uzumaki...What will you bring about. Peace? War? Strife? Revolution? Hope? All of the above? Nothing? Or your own choice that defies everything.**_ " Smiling the reaper let out one last laugh before he went to tend to the souls of the deceased, and as he faded from the mortal realm he let a few last words part past his lips quieter than even the death of a sleeping man.

" _ **Evolve….and push forward….Naruto Uzumaki….**_ _ **After all what death without a life before it?**_ "

 **Turns out sibling honorifics can be used for cousins**

 **Also fun fact in some forms of Buddhism there are 136 levels of hell with 8 Major ones and their sub levels for more info please consult Shaman King ch 234 it's at the last few pages or so**

 **Jutsu after this**

 **FUCK YES FINALLY MADE THIS. Please read and review your thoughts good and bad. Give it to me I want this to succeed. SO read and review till you max all your thoughts on this please**

 **(PS anyone willing to beta you get spoiler to all my fics ;-)**

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu [Great Dragon Fire] rank B: The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent.**

 **Doton: Doryūheki (Mud wall) rank B: The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body or then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water.**

 **Raiton: Shichū Shibari [Four pillar trap] rank B: Four giant rock pillars are summoned around the enemy, which then shoot bolts of lightning between them, immobilizing the target and doing great damage to them.**

 **Raiton: Shōmei roddo [Lighting Rod] Rank C: After coming into physical contact with the opponent, the user raises their arm into the air, and gathers a powerful bolt of electricity which travels through their body transferring the electricity to the body of the opponent.**

 **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha {Great Exploding water wave} rank A: The user spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of chakra used; when used with Kisame's enormous chakra, even a dry wasteland can become a small ocean. Afterwards, the excess water can be used for additional Water Release techniques.**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu {rank A} Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent. Despite being separated, clones still bear connections with their original. Tasks which require great concentration restrict the number of usable clones, and changes in the nature of the original's chakra signature will cause the chakra of the clones to resonate similarly.**

 **Gohitohen Ryu Yongashira [Great Dragon Judgment] rank S- A Jutsu normally done in groups but in a few rare cases done my single man. The Jutsu is performed by using each dragon style Jutsu in conjunction with one another. After which the five dragons will combine to form the great dragon. This is incredibly difficult and dangerous do to. Do to the dragons naturally countering one another making the Jutsu inherently unstable. Meaning it is a very high risk/ reward Jutsu if one of the dragons is too strong or too weak and overpowers the others for lack of a better term a fight will break out and basically turn the attack into a Bomb. Leaving a crater far bigger than the combined destructive potential of the individual Justus as well as killing the caster(s).**

 **Kongō Rōheki [Adamantine Prison Wall] rank C: After transforming himself into an adamantine staff, Enma clones himself then boxes the enemy into a lattice. The prison wall has incredible toughness, and is impossible to break. When used for defense the enemy has no way of attacking.**

 **And for all those writers who don't have the confidence to try writing. Well look at my first fic and my Smite fic. Start after freshman year of HS school you learn better writing methods. Next try not to cross over more than 3 fics at once, it get boring really quick when you make the MC OP by the 3rd chapter. The best part of story's are conflict which is my most MC in good manga's get their asses kicked most of the fight or a few fights. And if you try to go for a One Punch Man feel. Then the entertainment is in the buildup and the comedic dialogue. After that it's is best to have somewhat of a plan beforehand so make a basic outline for the overall story.**

 **Other than that it may be** **cliché** **and in most every anime. But that is true never give up and try your damn well best it may not always work out but sometimes that is not always the point. Sometimes it's just to make you happy you did something you always wanted to no matter how many flames you get**

 **And most important GET A BETA or have some look over your stuff**

 **(PS anyone willing to beta you get spoiler to all my fics ;-)**


End file.
